


kangchul | you didn't say the magic word

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "You didn't say the magic word."</p>
            </blockquote>





	kangchul | you didn't say the magic word

To no one's surprise, Kangin is the first to arrive at the coffeeshop. He orders himself an iced coffee and buys a bottle of milk for the small bundle he's holding. He selects a table upstairs by the window and settles into a chair with his baby daughter in his arms. Youngmi is 5 months old and had stolen her daddy's heart the minute he laid eyes on her. She'd dozed a bit on the car ride over, but for now, she's content to snuggle into Kangin's arms and look up adoringly at her daddy.

"Who does Appa love the most?" Kangin asks, pressing a kiss on each little cheek. "Who's the most beautiful princess in all the lands?"

"That'd be me," a raspy voice replies.

Kangin looks up to find Heechul grinning at him. He sets down a tall cup and takes the seat opposite Kangin. Kangin eyes his drink. "Did you order a cup of whipped cream or is there actual coffee in there?"

"No coffee - too acidic. I got hot cocoa. I asked for a cherry on top for Cherry Oppa, but the kid had the counter said they didn't have any," Heechul grumbles.

"It's a coffeeshop, not an ice cream parlor," Kangin replies.

"You think they could've found one for the top MC in all of Korea." Heechul takes a sip of his whipped cream.

"Oh?" Kangin says and makes a point of looking around the coffeeshop. "Shin Dongyup is here?"

"Ya!" Heechul smacks his arm. "You little bas-"

"Hey!" Kangin interrupts. "There are children present!" he covers his daughter's tiny ears with his hands.

*

They talk for a long time. Heechul tells him all about life in the entertainment world as a full-time MC. "They bring rookie groups on sometimes. These kids look like primary school kids. Were we that young when we debuted?"

"No, you were always old," Kangin chuckles. Kangin brushes over his job as a physical trainer (since Heechul is notorious for screening his trainer's calls) and starts going on about his daughter. Heechul is surprised at how long he lets Kangin ramble on. Maybe it's because Kangin sounds so  _happy_. Heechul can't help but smile.

Heechul finally finishes his whipped cream (with a side of hot cocoa) and realized that Kangin can't seem to sit still. Once he notices the empty coffee cup and the empty bottle of milk, he understands why. "Do you need to take a piss?" Heechul asks bluntly.

"Yes," Kangin glares at him. 

"Just go," Heechul says. "I'm not going to run off with your diaper bag."

"I can't," Kangin replies, gesturing to his daughter.

"She's only a few months old. Whatever she sees in there won't traumatize her for life," Heechul says nonchalantly.

"Men's bathrooms never have changing tables, so there's nowhere for me to set her down. I'll just wait."

Heechul rolls his eyes. "Here's an idea: why don't you let me hold her?"

"No, really, I'm fine," Kangin says. 

But 3 minutes later, the pressure on his bladder becomes unbearable. "Okay fine, but you have to be  _extremely careful._ You have to hold her like this," he demonstrates, "being sure to support her head and keep a firm hold on her. But not too firm. You have to be gentle. And..."

Finally, after a lot of _I have held a baby before's_  and reminders from Kangin, he gingerly places his daughter in Heechul's arms and waits for her to cry. When she doesn't, Heechul gives Kangin an  _I told you so_ grin and says, "See? We're fine. Now go piss before you wet your adult diapers." Kangin's daughter keeps him from smacking Heechul.

Heechul gives him a smug smile but then his voice turns sincere. "I've got her - really. Now go."

"If anything happens to her, I'll-"

"Cut off my dick and then strangle me with your bare hands, I know. I happen to be quite fond of my di-"

"Leaving now!" Kangin exclaims. He gives his daughter one last kiss and looks her in the eyes. "If you cry, Appa will come running."

"Go!" Heechul orders. Kangin does as he's told.

Once Kangin is gone, Heechul examines the baby in his arms. She's bigger than he pictured, but she's still so incredibly tiny. She looks up at him with innocent eyes and gurgles something in babyspeak. "You don't look much like Kangin," Heechul muses out loud. "You look more like Misook, which is a good thing." He pauses. "I hope my kids will look like me."

The baby doesn't respond.

"I wonder if you'll turn out like Kangin," he continues. "Big and short-tempered and unable to dance." He cackles and the baby's wispy eyebrows furrow at the sound. Heechul grows serious. "Your dad's a good kid. You're lucky to have him. He loves you a lot, Youngmi. Don't ever forget that."

Kangin hurries into the toilet and relieves himself as quickly as humanly possible. It's not that he doesn't trust Heechul to adequately take care of a child for 5 minutes; it's more that Kangin doesn't trust  _anyone_ with his baby girl. 

He remembers when all the members came over to see her for the first time. Everyone wanted to hold her and touch her and try to make her laugh. Kangin protectively held her close to his chest and refused to let anyone else take her. That is, until his wife gently wrestled the tiny bundle of blankets out of his arms to hand to an eager Donghae.

"But-but-but he's not holding her right!" Kangin protested. His wife laughed and said, "She'll be alright, Youngwoon. You can't hold onto her forever." 

The members laughed at how huffy he got after that.

Kangin quickly zips up his pants and washes his hands thoroughly before running out to survey the damage. Heechul is gently swaying Youngmi back and forth, and she's even  _laughing._ Kangin hurries over to snatch his baby daughter back from her uncle. "I'll be taking my daughter back now," he says.

Heechul holds her just out of his grasp. "You forgot to say the magic word," he replies with a mischievous grin.

" _Please_ give me my daughter back," Kangin practically growls. Heechul complies and hands the baby back. Kangin fusses with her blanket to make sure that she's perfectly safe.

"You're a good dad," Heechul admits. "If I ever have kids, I hope I'm half as good as you are at this whole father thing." Before Kangin can be touched by his compliment, Heechul adds, "But of course, my kids will be prettier."

Kangin rolls his eyes. Some things never change.


End file.
